


Fun at a Concert

by Crilbyte



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), NSP - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bathing/Washing, Dan - Freeform, Danny Avidan - Freeform, F/M, NSP, Tattoos, Vanilla, daniel avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, ninja sex party, recue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crilbyte/pseuds/Crilbyte
Summary: Penelope was so excited to see Ninja Sex Party live, but when at a bar after the concert she meets a shady character, it's up to the man himself to save the day.





	Fun at a Concert

Penelope’s heart pounded, sitting in the bar across the street from the concert hall with her friends. She could still feel the music in her pulse, beating at her ears as the sweat from jumping among the stage-lights met her flushed cheeks. The bar was positively crowded, fans and regular attendants alike filling the booths and stools until there was minimal standing room. Luckily, the bar was on the ground floor of their hotel so, ostensibly, Penelope and her friends didn’t have to stick together in order to get to bed safely. She was about ready to go to sleep in her band tee and matching blue-red plaid skirt were it not for the invitation to go for some drinks after the show with her friends.

Looking around, though, Penelope had already lost sight of her concert-mates, instead seeing only the vaguely familiar faces of equally winded Sex Party fans who’d shared the floor with her for upwards of four hours of absolute musical magnificence. Though her own opinions might be biased, Penelope was certain that no future concert would compare, especially considering how close she was to the lead singer, the spandex superstar, Danny Sexbang. Comedic as his name and his band’s performances, they harbored a genuine soul in their music - the kind that demanded its listeners to feel something, even if it was raunchy humor. 

Sipping from her last drink before going upstairs to see if her friends were already in their room, Penny giggled at the recent memory of some of the jokes Danny exchanged with the audience between songs. She wiped some of the blue and red glitter from her under-eye and fixed her glasses, readying herself for a path out of the packed pub. Her eyes scanned the faces for gaps, ideal enough for her to slip through without causing a stir or being in anyone’s way. The mess of eyes and hair and makeup and costumes began to melt together. She didn’t remember Cape Cod doing that to her. Mostly, it just tasted sweet like a Jolly Rancher. She looked at her drink, the room swaying with her head, and furrowed her brow. She never paid for anything alcoholic.

“I figure I’d cover your tab,” a man spoke up next to Penelope and gave her a momentary startle. She tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear and peered to the stranger, appearing the only thing stable and unshifting. The man’s face was round, but filled nicely with a beard that hadn’t grown shaggy yet. His presence was one of demanding space, not due to any rotundness or robustness but, rather, due to his intense oneness. The man’s very presence demanded singularity in a crowd of growing uniformity. Penelope liked someone who could stand out. He raised his glass to her, “Looks like your friends left you alone?”

“Yeah,” Penelope agreed with a lighthearted disappointment, looking around again if only for show, “those turds.”

The man chuckled, “I mean, the concert was good and all but, the night isn’t over, right? It’s Ninja Sex Party, after all.”

Penelope could feel blood rushing to her face. What had to be the alcohol was working absolute wonders on her, as her skin tingled to the nuances of the implications that his tone of voice carried over to her. There was always the opportunity to cap a fantastic night with a unique, one-of-a-kind encounter with another fan. She was beginning to feel lightheaded, taken away with the thought of the night as a ceaseless series of splendid sensations. 

The lightheadedness lead immediately to nausea. 

Penelope stood and wobbled, holding onto the bar counter with one hand and her chest with the other. The man stood and offered his support, his hand on her elbow as she began to sway. Was the sugar too much with the alcohol? Had she had enough water? She was going to be sick. Penny muttered about the bathroom and the stranger looked about himself, pointing away from the bar and leading her to someplace more appropriate for what she felt was necessary to do. Guiding her first, he heroically pioneered a path through the crowd and into the lobby of the hotel, pointing out the separate restroom in an unoccupied corner. He flung the door open to the bathroom and knocked on the stalls, opening the largest one at the end and ushering Penelope inside. 

And it all came out.

All the bouncing, screaming, drinking, and laughing kicked every drop of her drinks into the bowl with an embarrassing wretch. She buckled to her knees and held her hair aside from her face, now positively burning up with a combination of sickness and sheer shame. She looked up and spat a couple of times. 

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized to the man, looking at him as he clasped the lock on the bathroom stall for privacy. Penny curled her legs and sat on the floor, using the stall wall to support her back as she shut her eyes and waited for the world to stop spinning around her. “Thanks for helping.

“Yeah,” the man grumbled, standoffish. “Thanks for wasting the drink.”

His tone warped so dramatically, from that friendly, allusory voice that tempted the fates to one that seemed damning of her. It didn’t help her shameful feeling. 

“I wouldn’t’ve bought it if I knew you were just gonna ralph it back up,” it sounded like he folded his arms. That distinctly disappointed sound.

“I’m sorry,” she reiterated, wiping her lip. The taste was poor. Sour. “You didn’t have to buy my drink for me.”

“I don’t mean the drink,” he huffed. There was another sound in the bathroom, a creaky door or a particularly old pipeline. Penelope couldn’t quite place the noise, not with her eyes shut; however, the feeling of her nose being pinched between a thick thumb and forefinger forced her eyes open and her mouth to gasp in shock. His fingers tugged her face upwards, commanding her to look at him, at his stern face, at his exposed member - flaccid and centimeters from her face. Her brain recognized the sound. It was his zipper. 

She wriggled on the floor, yelping but he held tighter on her nose and pushed the tip of his cock against her lips. Her fuzzy brain attempted to process all that was happening, panicking at her shortness of breath, desperate to pull her face free from the man. She was coming to her senses again, to her own dismay. He pushed his pelvis closer to her, his girth edging further past her painted lips. Every attempt to yank her face away from it resulted in the grip on her nose tightening painfully. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

This was happening. 

He pulled her face into his member and it slipped past her teeth between gasps of terrified air, the pungent flavor coating her tongue. The taste was poor. Sour. She kicked her legs, futile on the tile floors of the bathroom in which her whimpers only echoed unheard. Her heart pounded in her chest yet again - in fear. She pounded on his thighs with weak fists. She could feel his pulse in her cheek. She could feel him grow, filling her mouth. He thrust carelessly into her, his tip tugging at her limited breath with every teasing taunt of her throat. With her head tilted back and his hips high on her, he pressed his hilt against her clasped nostrils. She grunted, coughed, and took a chance. Penelope bit down.

The stranger let go of his vice-like hold on her nostrils, slapping her across the face and evoking a scared cry from the fangirl. He fell out of her mouth and she leaned toward the toilet again, gagging with fear that she’d vomit yet again for whole new reasons.

“You should’a just kept the Rohypnol down!” He growled, clenching his fist at his side and raising it to strike her harder. Penelope scrambled close to the floor, worming past the stranger’s leg as he swung and punched the porcelain toilet. He howled as she frantically fled to her feet, jumping for the stall door and fumbling with the lock. The clasp came undone just as she felt him muscle his weight against her from behind, lurching the door open but pinning her backside against his growth. She could feel a seeping wetness on the back of her concert tee. His readily oozing, saliva smothered tip.

She offered a wail for help but was stopped when his hand clasped around her mouth, blockading her nostrils and painfully squeezing her cheeks and jaw. Her screams berated against his fingers fruitlessly as the stranger raised her skirt over her ass, spanking a cheek with the ferocity of his anger. She could feel him ready himself, positioning and angling with a shaking, injured hand to prod between her shaking legs. He fought with her panties, tugging them aside and smearing the tip against her sex. 

God. It was going to happen. He was going to rape her. There was nothing and nobody in the world that would be able to stop him and he would have his way and then... then God knows what would happen to her.

An alarming noise punctuated their shared sounds of struggle, making her jump and leer at the door with wide eyes of desperation. 

“Oof. Baby,” the voice of a tall, slender man pushed through the threshold of the men’s restroom. He had long, curly hair that cascaded around his angular head and bounced with his steps. Some stubble blossomed on his chin and neck but grew to nothing more than a shadowy recoloration of his skin. He wasn’t wearing his costume anymore, Penelope saw, and was, instead, wearing such civilian clothes as a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of comfortably tight denim pants. He looked back at someone as he spoke, his eyes turning inward with his entrance, “How did I not sweat out all this water on stage? Shit’s craz-”

His voice trailed as he looked at Penelope, pressed against a man whose hand was wrapped around her mouth, both frozen still by his unexpected interruption. The bathroom door swung closed behind him and he stood upright, taken aback. His eyes wide and his head tilted back, he eyed her thematic clothes, her panicked expression, and held his hands up. “-eeeee.... This doesn’t look groovy.”

Penelope screamed for help again, muted by her assailant’s hand. The stranger wrestled her back into the stall enough to squeeze between her and the stall door, leaning forward as he ran directly at the tall intruder. Danny, without much extra thought, stepped out of the way and kept a hand tight on the bathroom door handle. He watched with his stunned wide eyes as the stranger careened into the door almost head-first. Danny opened the door a crack, only to shut it again hard against the stranger’s face, knocking him onto his back foot and, subsequently, onto his back. 

The strange man’s erection pointing straight upwards, Danny gave it a clumsy kick with his blue Converse sneaker, putting the man into a groaning ball on the bathroom tile. Penelope supported herself on the bathroom wall, her chest heaving with exhausted breaths. Danny looked up to her and offered his hand, clasping his fingers over and over again with the urgency of the situation. “Come on,” he insisted. “Come on, come on.” 

Penelope came forward and grasped Danny’s hand in her own, feeling the first hint of safety she had experienced in, now, what felt like forever. Though it may have been a couple of minutes, she dreaded to re-experience the torment of those terrifyingly eternal minutes ever again. She stepped over the stranger and rushed into Danny, taking her back the arm and escorting her out of the cold bathroom tile and into the warmly colored, low-lit hotel lobby. He looked around and let Penelope rest against her shoulder on the wall near the elevators. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, leaning slightly to meet her floorward stare. Penelope was shaken, unspeaking, and static. “Do you have a room here? Friends?”

Penelope couldn’t think about anything. She couldn’t think about who her friends were. She couldn’t think about what her room number was. She couldn’t even think about the fact that Dan Avidan, the man who she’d just seen in concert, had saved her from a date-rapist. The only thing she could think about was how scared she was. How terrified that man had made her feel.

That, and how much safer she felt with him. 

~

Danny’s suite was bigger than Penelope’s own. That was to be expected, though, considering he was the star of the show hosted at the recreational center and concert hall visible from his window. The sound of running water in the bathroom was a gentle, calming reminder of the lengths that he was going to show Penelope the care that had been so mercilessly stripped from her earlier that night. Danny was drawing a bath for her while she explored the landscape through the window of his nearly top-floor room. 

She felt so distant from what happened, being so high up, but she couldn’t shake the uncertainty or the fear. She overheard his call to the desk staff about what happened while she brushed her teeth using a hotel-provided toothpaste she didn’t get in her room. Luxury of being a rockstar, she supposed. 

The gravity of who had saved her still hadn’t really hit Penelope, yet. She still quaked to the thought of having to be saved at all. It was safe to say that she felt safer so long as Danny was in the room since, as it would seem, he harbored a haven of security all around him. She tugged at the hem of her skirt. There was a lot more that could have happened if it weren’t for Dan Avidan. The night had gone so nicely and then, in a cacophony of seconds, careened into a nightmare she feared ever to recall again. 

“The bath’s kinda hot,” Danny said, shaking water off of his fingertips as he emerged from his bathroom, one of significantly greater softness and tenderness than the harsh experience from earlier. He bent elbows and put his hands into his back pockets. “I have some towels in there that aren’t used and I, uh...” 

He scratched the back of his head and tucked his lips. 

“...I figure you can wear the robe in there so you can get out of your concert clothes.”

Penelope looked up from the city and at Dan’s reflection in the window. She turned and blinked at him.

“You knew I was at your concert?” she asked softly.

Danny gestured at Penelope’s clothes, a shirt with the iconographic red star surrounded by innocent blue. She looked down at herself and slowly reminded herself that, before all of this, the night was actually really enjoyable for her. Before the incident downstairs, at the concert, Penelope even felt a sense of serenity in dancing to her favorite music as it was sung by the man, himself. She felt an even stronger serenity that he was taking care of her. While, admittedly, the last man she spoke to tried to rape her in a bathroom, Penny resonated with a certain calmness with Dan. 

“Can you stay with me?” Penelope pleaded. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Danny froze and blinked a few times before he gently cast the surprise from his mind. He gestured with welcoming arms towards the bathroom, steam already leaking from the doorway as the tempting allure of a hot bath, soothing and calm, beckoned for Penny. She stepped tentatively into the bathroom and looked into the pool of bubbles that nearly overflowed the brim of the tub. 

“I meant to tell you,” Danny pointed with a long finger at the bath, “it’s, like, a shit-ton of bubbles.”

Penny giggled and shook her head. It was warm in the bathroom, the mirror absolutely obscured by steam. She rolled her shoulder and winced. Being tossed around hurt her more the longer she went on thinking about it. She felt the door shut, locking the warm steam back inside the room like a hazy cloud of enveloping humidity. Turning around, she saw Danny had turned around entirely, fingers curling and fidgeting at his sides as he seemed to find something to occupy himself as he gave her an optical privacy. 

Penelope realized the reason after a moment or two of staring at the back of his navy blue shirt, attempting to pierce through his body with her fogged glasses. She took her band shirt by the waist and raised her arms over her head, struggling her head through the neck hole until it popped off in a flourish of her own hair. She rubbed her face, where the stranger had struck her for fighting back. It was still tender, there. She feared it must be bright red if not bruised. She must look pitiable. She finished undressing in silence, leaving her clothes in a concise pile on the sink before tentatively stepping into the hot water. 

Her foot disappeared into clouds of soapy bubbles, descending into totally encompassing embryonic warmth. She felt dirt, sweat, and fear melt off of her skin in that instance. The inviting bath drew the rest of her body within it, her head just barely clear of the foaming mountainscape. She rest her head back and looked at Danny, who’d raised a brow and turned to her. He supported himself with a hand on the edge of the tub and knelt beside her, his eyes looking over her face with a tenderness that was more than welcome. He reached across her body and grabbed a hotel soap bar, infantile in his big hands, and rolled it in his palm a couple of times to work up a lather. He reached forward and touched Penelope’s face, his thumb brushing over her cheek. Danny’s hands were softened by the warm water, the lather leaving a small streak of cool soap over the hot spot where the stranger hit her. 

“It’s so crazy,” he said, softly. “I dunno, I just never really thought-”

He paused and made a face, rolling his eyes. 

“I know guys are fucking bonkers,” he clarified. “I just never thought it’d be, like, something I witnessed. Are you okay, though?”

Penelope couldn’t help but let out a small laugh to his antics. She knew he would be like this, funny and goofy. She’d seen enough of his content to totally comprehend his atmosphere. Yet, there was something silly about his caretaking style: endearing and earnest all the while being totally unpracticed. She supposed nobody really prepared themselves to stop something like that but, it was still unique to see where the oddly confident rock-star action hero of the stage persona bled into his reaction to it all. Penny smiled. It felt like a decade since she’d smiled last. 

“Thank you,” she said. He’d saved her in her time of need. He was taking care of her when she needed someone she felt she could trust. He was giving her more care than she ever thought she would have gotten and all yet without gratitude. So she reiterated. “Just... thanks.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” he shook his head and his hair gently bounced as he shrugged, “I’m just kinda wingin’ it. I just gotta know if I’m taking care of you okay.”

She instinctively raised her hand and embraced his hand on her face, holding him there. She shut her eyes softly and smiled into his touch, “You’re doing good.” 

“Cool, cool,” he nodded. “Good, good.” 

They sat there for several minutes, Penelope just enjoying the company of a kind and caring soul magically possessed by the legend she revered and Danny simply trying to show her the love she certainly deserved. The idle sound of the bath faucet leaking a single drop of water into the tub of bubbles was the only punctuating noise, like the tick of a gentle, slow metronome set only to remind you of its presence once you’ve nearly forgotten about it. And it was easy to forget, the two so helplessly engrossed within each other. Penny could feel her heart pounding yet again. 

“Do you want to come in?” She blushed and asked. 

Danny’s eyes shot open wide, staring away from Penny’s face. “I what?”

Penny chuckled but her face grew bright red. She was asking a lot of someone she knew she was basically a stranger to but... she needed his presence. The same presence that embraced her cheek she desired to feel all around her. Safety. Security. Love. “I mean,” she said between bashful chuckles, “you’re probably sweaty from the show and, I mean, you saved someone’s life. I’d want a bath after all that.”

Dan blinked and furrowed his brow at Penny. “I mean... are you sure? Because you are right about all of those things- like, boy I’m sweaty and, on top of that, you just, y’know?” 

Penny leaned forward and looked Dan in the eyes, her heart beating against her ears. "I'm not afraid of you. Not at all."

Dan swallowed and grunted as he stood up, grabbing his shirt from the back of his neck and tugging his mane of curls through as he pulled the shirt off. He turned around and unbuttoned his jeans, Penelope looking away to give him the same courtesy he had given her, despite her true desire to peek. He tossed his clothes into the corner of the bathroom and gently ushered Penelope forward more. “Just be warned: I got legs, baby.” 

Penny laughed and scooted in the tub, providing what she hoped was enough space for the over six foot man to squeeze into the space behind her in the tub. She curled her legs and shortened her length when she felt the water begin to splash out of the bath as Danny stepped into the space behind her. He apologized as he did his best to slip his long legs on either side of her. The foam of the bubbles pressed against her back as she gently nestled in his chest. He held his arms on either side of the bathtub for a while before letting them fall more naturally on hers around her waist. 

She shut her eyes. 

In the darkness, the warm water surrounded her just the same as her savior did. His embrace was awkward but caring, his chin rest on the top of her head in a way that felt natural to her and naturally occuring for him. She could feel his hands on hers, long fingers clasped around her fingers. He shifted his pointed chin to favor a side and, eventually, let his head fall onto her shoulder. He sat with her in a quiet that, now, felt so much more full than the vacant silence occupied only by the metronomic faucet before. Now, it felt filled with care and compassion. It felt filled with a genuine kind of love that Penny could never be more thankful for. 

“This is a beautiful tattoo,” Danny withdrew a finger and traced it along the inky spell-circle that stretched shoulder to shoulder on Penelope’s back. “I dig it.”

“Thanks,” Penny chuckled. “I dig it, too.”

A return to gentle stillness.

“I don’t imagine that guy was your date or something,” Danny spoke up, softly, beside her ear. 

Penny held her knees in her hands, feeling totally wrapped around by him. “No,” she replied. “I’m here with some friends but they were gone when he came around. I got sick and he lead me there to-”

She shut her eyes with a newfound defeat.

“My bag is in the bar,” she groaned. “My room key, my phone-” 

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow,” Danny comforted. He said ‘we’. Penny’s chest raised with breath and her mouth opened slightly to slowly let it out that gasp. She was a ‘we’ with him. “You can stay here until then.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked, trying to hide the shudder in her voice. 

Danny nodded, his gentle stubble scratchy on Penelope’s neck. He let go of her hands and scooped up some water, pouring it over her shoulders and resting his hands back down on her upper arms. She felt him all over her body. It was nice. 

Together they bathed, soaking in the water until the bubbles had deflated to a thin veneer of only vaguely obscuring white suds. Penelope let her hand rise to Danny’s face, stroking his cheek and encouraging him to nestle into her more as she leaned back into his body. One of his fingers trailed a curled knuckled from her cheek down her neck and along the length of her arm, down to her hip where he stroked with his thumb at what she felt must be a bruise forming. It became ever clear to her that she was open for him to see and that the soapy water was translucent enough for him to see her fully, now. They must have been in the bath for quite some time, paired together like this. She felt no closer to another soul on the planet than she had to him, now. 

He pressed his nose into her neck and exhaled slowly, planting his lips softly against her skin in a way that made her melt, though the bathwater began to naturally cool. There was an element of pure naturalism to his embrace, a truthfully loving and caring affection that emanated from his heart, through his hands and past his lips. She tilted her head back and let him kiss her throat. His hand cupped along her hip and rose to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his body against her back, his member gently swelling against the curve of her spine. 

“Are you sure this is-?” He asked.

Penelope reached up and turned his face into hers, kissing his lips with her own for a hot breathed minute before parting the interruption and smiling. “I think we’re both pretty sure about this.”

~

Danny laid Penelope on the bed by embrace, first colliding the edge of the mattress with the back of her legs and, then, using his loving arms to carry her down to the sheets. He crawled over her, his hair falling in curly waves all around his face as he smiled softly at her. She let her hands fall to either side of her head as he fitted himself between her legs, lowering himself markedly to kiss her chest, then her abdomen, then her hip, then her thigh. The care he took to prevent the abrasive stubble of his face from scratching her skin was tactful as he tilted his head and cupped her mound in his lips, a gentle kiss coupled with an erotic suckle. Teasing. His hands wrapped around Penny’s thighs and his nose hugged the natural curve of her pubis as his kiss returned to her vulva. He adjusted one last time, sinking his lips into her hood and pulling it into his careful lips, encapsulating her clit in his tongue and top lip. His lips popped as he came off for a moment to look up at Penelope who blushed and covered her face.

“You’re gorgeous, y’know,” he insisted, returning to his duties downstairs. Penelope uncovered herself but looked away, still. It wasn’t necessarily embarrassing as much as it was truly unbelievable. She couldn’t really process what was happening, same as the way the panicked girl hours before couldn’t even comprehend what was happening to her then though, in a way that was so incredibly blissful that she couldn’t help but smile. She was going to sleep with Sexbang. 

His hand clasped onto the Ouroboros tattoo on her thigh, his tongue making a pass over her labia before suckling at her tip again, evoking a gentle squeak from her. Danny hummed softly as he suckled, his eyes fluttering shut as he accompanied his cunnilingus with complimentary head tilts and twists, like a pussy-pleasing engine. He passed a hand beneath her thigh and tucked his middle finger inside of her, curling it slightly downward to simulate a fullness greater than the slender finger alone actually provided. All part of seemingly expert attention to her sensitive quivers and shakes. 

Penelope’s hands fell to his head, fingers laced with his hair and held him in place. Her toes curled. A rush of heat rose from her sex, cascading all over her skin like shattered glass in a car crash - a splendid car crash consisting of her careening headlong into his overwhelming intimacy. She whimpered and squeaked, her grip tightening on his head as her legs wrapped around his torso. Her skin lept from her body, bumps rising over her body and shivers taking her away. 

“Ooh, baby,” Danny whispered, “You’re ready.”

He slithered through the loop of legs she had made, allowing for his hips to meet hers. He supported himself on one hand while the other caressed her cheek. Heat of the moment, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, breath barely escaping the gaps in their lips as they naturally opened their mouths and allowed their tongues through to greet one another. His circled hers and she bit at his lip, eager for ever more of the man. Penelope’s legs adjusted to wrap around Danny’s pelvis, pulling at him with an impatience that demanded him in all ways. 

The hand on her face descended her neck and grasped at her breast for a moment, tugging only slightly at the nipple before continuing its trek down her waist and to the seething point between the two of them, where idle contact begged to be deeper, closer. He aimed himself and, when she felt he was right, Penny pulled him into her with a shared gasp. Feeling him inside of her was like being plugged into the circuit of tenderness and affection that she so desperately craved after a night like tonight and, as consequence, Penelope felt like electricity coursed through her veins. She let the man loose for a moment to withdraw just enough to thrust yet again, deeper still than before. Danny gasped into the kiss and his hand reacclimated to its mark at her cheek, caressing her neck and occasionally slipping into her hair for a grasp of something more. 

Together, they found a rhythm. The two moved as one, Danny’s thrusts urged by Penelope’s leg-vice and Penelope’s breath baited by Danny’s passionate kiss. He grasped her hand and pinned it to the bed beside them, his other arm bending beneath her head and supporting her neck as they swapped their tilts. They broke, if only for a moment, to gaze at each other, connected by pure, hot sex at their loins. Danny thrust in an upward arch, lifting Penelope’s ass off of the sheets momentarily with each gravity-shattering motion. Penelope could feel the weightlessness in her skull, the uniquely ecstatic sensation of lightheadedness that comes not from drugs nor thrill but solely from pulse-pounding, heart-throbbing sex. She could feel it. Her heart beating hard in her chest as her pelvis ached to meet Dan’s own beating hips. His shaft filling her didn’t seem to stop at her quivering quim, it felt like it filled every vacancy within her being, comforting and, yet, so incredibly stirring. 

He relinquished her hand from his grip and began to tease at her clit while he thrust, ensuring no element of her pounding went unattended to. Penny cast her free hand around his neck and pulled him close as she moved her insides with practiced kegel exercises, her own hips rising to meet the pace and tempo of Danny’s sexual sonata. She moaned heavily into him and felt her muscles tense. It was coming. She raked her nails along his back and he seemed to respond in kind, increasing the pace of his drum while never losing the rhythm of their joined performances. Dan felt her disconnect from the kiss with an intense gasp for air, followed by her tightening over his shaft, kegel strength beginning to show its greatest prowess in squeezing his circumference irresistibly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Danny moaned, his eyes fluttering as he bit his lip. She could feel him swell as the growing wetness that seeped between them became audible with each thrust making a corresponding smack of sticky sex. It drove her mad. She closed her legs on his hips and pulled him into her completely, throwing her head back as her toes strained, her legs cramped, and her fingers gripped tightly into Dan’s skin - tightly as her pussy clasped onto his engorged cock and pulled from him an orgasm that shook her bones so violently that she squirmed and trembled in her very core. Danny, too, tensed with a splendid groan and soft eyes, spilling his seething hot seed into her with an incredible, pulsating burst that was only followed by smaller, identical tremors as their shared orgasm left aftershocks rolling through both of their bodies. 

Danny lowered himself to Penny’s side, turning the two of them so they may stay together, him buried deep inside of her and her wrapped entirely around his body, for longer. The sheets had come off on one corner of the bed and ruffled clumsily around their steaming bodies, side-by-side, entangled in each other. Penelope’s eyes slowly drifting shut, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath that attempted to recover from the ground-shaking climax she could only ever have dreamed of.

When Penelope awoke, she initially dread that that’s all it ever was. A dream. Her eyes shot open and she rocketed upright in the bed, clutching onto the corner of the fitted sheet that had come undone the night before. She blinked a few times and scrambled for her glasses, threading them through her hair and over her ears to see that she was sleeping in a room she never rented. It was the room from her dream. And in the bed from her dream, laying beside her with his eyes shut and his hand under her pillow, was the man.


End file.
